


Sail Fast Eat Ass

by Arachnophobia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Humor, M/M, Pirate Akashi Seijuro, Prince Kuroko Tetsuya, save aomine 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachnophobia/pseuds/Arachnophobia
Summary: A pretty little thing, he is. Big doe eyes, feathered blue hair, soft peachy lips; everything an omega should be and more.He’d be even more prettier, Aomine thinks, if he weren’t trying to bite off the hand of the guy who’s tying him up.Or at least trying to tie him up.Keyword: trying.Or; In which Akashi is an Alpha Pirate Captain, Kuroko is a hostage Omega Prince and Aomine suffers.





	Sail Fast Eat Ass

**Author's Note:**

> I'M NUT SURE HOw I FEEL ABOUT THIS BUT HERE YOU GO. 
> 
> me:oh boy i can't wait to enjoy my summer vacation  
> 6th form: lol guess again bitch :^))) 
> 
> in other news, i have classes for the entire of july someone kill me before i do it myself ::^^))))))
> 
> I DIDNT BETA THIS PLS EXCUSE THE MISTAKES IM A FETUS

 

Like with all things in life, Aomine doesn’t really know what the fuck he’s supposed to be doing. 

 

They’re raiding a ship, one bearing a royal insignia, so Aomine knows, for sure, without a doubt, there’s bound to be some high quality, fine as fuck rum  _ somewhere _ in the ship. 

 

There’s a fight going on above him on the deck, but Aomine doesn’t care, really couldn’t care even if he tried.  The overwhelming stench of alpha pheromones and sweat paralyzes Aomine’s olfactory senses, it makes him want to shove his head up his ass and die. 

 

Aomine spends about an hour looking for booze. 

 

There’s none. 

 

At first, it doesn’t compute with his brain. Why the ever loving fuck would there be no alcohol in a royal cruiser. It doesn't make sense. He spends no less than fifteen minutes rifling through cabinet after cabinet, growing more frantic by the second. 

 

Eventually he gives up, sinking to the floor, running a hand through his hair. 

 

Another fifteen minutes tick by before Aomine begins to make his way to the ship’s kitchen, already planning out how he’s going to hang himself with a noose made of cooked spaghetti, when some dumbass runs past him, screaming at the top of his lungs ‘Captain, Captain’. 

 

Aomine really doesn't care, not when there’s a spaghetti noose with his name on it. 

 

///

Omegas were always rare, whenever one popped up now and again they were usually auctioned off to the highest bidder and kept as Baby Making Machines ™ . 

 

So when Aomine’s failed suicide attempt is over, he finds himself gravitating towards the room filled with half of the crew and a ghastly strong omega scent permeating every cubic centimeter of it. 

 

The first thing Aomine sees his Midoorima’s face, tomato red, almost pulsating with how much blood is flowing through it. He’s furiously fixing his glasses although they dont need adjusting at all and there’s a vein poping out on his forehead. 

 

Aomine promptly loses his shit. 

 

He laughs so hard, by the end of it he’s on the floor, tears rolling down his face, gasping for breath and clutching his stomach; he hasn’t seen Midorima like this in years. 

 

Then he remembers he’s in front of the crew, but when he gets up, no one so much as notices him, no one bats an eye, not even Midorima because they’re all too preoccupied staring at little omega boy on the floor. 

 

A pretty little thing, he is. Big doe eyes, feathered blue hair, soft peachy lips; everything an omega should be and more. 

 

He’d be even more prettier, Aomine thinks, if he weren’t trying to bite off the hand of the guy who’s tying him up. 

 

Or at least trying to tie him up.

 

Keyword: trying.

 

The tiny little thing spits on the guy,  _ snarls _ , kicks him right in the nuts. He does anything and everything he can in an attempt to break free. He must be scared to death, Aomine almost feels sorry for him. 

 

Aomine smells him before he sees him, Akashi forever and always reeks of dominating alpha pheromones, as most thoroughbred alphas do. Aomine would honsetly rather shove a head of lettuce up each of his nostrils than be around Akashi for an entire day. 

 

He guesses smelling like alpha and being a stick in the mud must have its benefits. Aomine joined the crew three years ago and even back then Akashi was still captain of the deadliest ship on the seven seas when most captains would’ve lasted two years at most before being marooned. 

 

He honestly believes that Akashi could tell the entire crew to stick a plank of wood up their asses and use it to motorboat themselves across the atlantic and no one would dare question him. 

 

The sea of men in the room part at his mere presence, he walks as if even the floor should be honoured to touch the bloodied souls of his boots. 

 

Aomine hopes that one day it’ll open up and swallow him back into hell where he came from. 

 

Akashi stops and looks at him as if he knows what he’s thinking. 

 

Aomine immediately begins to plan out his second suicide attempt. 

 

Akashi walks to the omega with his sword dripping in blood clutched in his hand like an afterthought, and his blouse, crafted from silk far too fine for any pirate, is stained with maroon blotches. 

 

His face betrays no emotion, a calm washing over him like a sheet of ice on a sea of lava. 

 

Akashi stands tall, like a god among mortals, his boots with gold embellishment, trousers that cling to his form, accentuating the lean muscle of his thigh. Aomine would almost want to fuck him if Akashi were not davy jones himself. 

 

“Look at what we’ve got ‘ere captain. Pretty little thing he is,” The man crouches down next to the omega tied up in ropes on the floor and ruffles his hair. 

 

And the omega, feisty little thing that he is, spits directly into his face. 

 

A splash of rage washes over the crew member’s face and he raises his hand, intending to strike the omega-- 

 

But before he can Akashi seizes the man’s wrists, Aomine hears a sickly crack of bone and the man lets out a scream, “If any harm comes to this omega by your hands, you will be punished by tenfold. Let this be a warning to all of you.” 

 

Akashi hardly spears a glance at the omega before muttering out a commanding, “Daiki, Shintaro, take the omega back to the ship, put him in my cabin.” 

 

// 

“Shintaro, Daiki. I’d like you to welcome to the ship Kuroko Tetsuya, prince of Seirin.” Is the first thing Akashi says when he walks into the cabin. 

 

“You mean, you went through all of this trouble just to get an omega to stick your dick in? Man, Akashi, if you were horny then we could’ve stopped near a brothel.” 

 

Aomine regrets the words immediately after they pour out of his mouth because Akashi Satanjuro shoots him The Glare Of A Thousand Daggers ™ and the omega--Kuroko, now--begins to struggle once again, muffled words swallowed by the makeshift gag in his mouth. 

 

Mi _ door _ rima, being Midorima, looks at him indignantly, and then blushes, and then scowls, and then blushes again, and then scowls again, and then furrows his eyebrows and scowls, and then blushes, and then scowls, as if he can’t decide on any one facial expression. 

 

Eventually he settles on blushing and scowling at the same time. 

 

Aomine’s always appreciated Midorima’s penchant for multitasking. 

 

“I assure you no such harm will be coming to the our guest,” Akashi walks towards his bed, where Kuroko is tied up, and grasps the omega’s chin, running a thumb along the Kuroko’s bottom lip and settling his other hand on Kuroko’s hip. 

 

Aomine stares, gapes, does everything but start his very own newspaper and write an article about That One Time When His Captain Sexually Assaulted An Omega Boy In Front Of Two Other Crew Members. 

 

Aomine expects Kuroko to struggle, to put up a fight, to somehow bite off Akashi’s fingers through his gag, but he does is stare, pretty blue eyes widening...in  _ shock _ ? 

 

Yeah, _ ok _ , Aomine gets it. Akashi is a handsome alpha pirate captain. Every omega’s walking, talking wet dream. Worldwide handsome. Sue him. But  _ really _ , talk about overreacting. 

 

“If you two would excuse me, i’d like to talk to the boy privately,” Aomine takes it as his que to hightail the fuck outta here. 

// 

 

After Akashi ‘talks’ to Kuroko, the omega becomes so docile Aomine wonders if Akashi is drugging him. 

 

He doesn’t try to fight anyone anymore, doesn’t attempt to have some poor fucker’s fingers as a snack, doesn’t spit in anyone’s face, doesn’t do  _ anything _ really.

 

He just clings to Akashi whole day ,every day, 24/7, 365 days a year. 

 

Aomine wouldn’t even notice the boy if not for the sickly sweet vanilla scent wafting from him.He seems almost like a phantom with how quiet he is. 

 

Aomine is suspicious. 

 

To say the least. 

 

// 

 

Aomine turns into Detectivetron 5000 when night falls. 

 

He has a plan. A good one. Sneak up on Akashi and Kuroko. Catch Akashi drugging Kuroko. Or at least catch Akashi doing something. Because something isn’t right. Something is terribly, terribly, terribly wrong and Aomine wants, needs, answers. 

 

When Aomine tries to peek through Akashi’s cabin door at ass o’ clock in the night, his plan goes to shit. 

 

They don’t notice him at all, no matter how widely he opens the door. They don’t even notice him when he almost trips inside in his haste to get the fuck away. They don’t notice him because Akashi has three of his fingers directly up Kuroko’s leaking ass. 

 

Aomine need more than a drink, he needs a priest. 

 

// 

 

Aomine keeps a keen eye on Kuroko and Akashi, because it's just not normal for a captive on a pirate ship to be  _ this okay  _ with being held hostage, and he notices some things that he initially missed. 

 

Like how Kuroko hides himself behind Akashi’s broad shoulders anytime a crew member approaches them. 

 

Like how sometimes Akashi ruffles Kuroko’s hair, smiles, and kisses his forehead. 

 

What the actual fuck. 

 

They act as if they’ve known each other for years, something just isn't right.

 

Aomine wil get answers if it's the last thing he does. 

 

// 

 

Aomine, being the absolute  _ genius  _ that he is, decides a week after his eye’s unfortunate molestation, to go back up on deck and eavesdrop on Akashi and Kuroko. He desperate for answers. 

 

When he gets up on deck, ready to peep through Akashi’s cabin door, he discovers that no one’s there. 

 

Then he sees Kuroko, spread out on the far side of the ship’s gaigantic deck liike a vision, milky white skin slick with sweat, a rosy blush high on his cheeks. 

 

“Akashi, I can’t--need to cum, ah,” And then he sees Akashi, hair disheveled, eyes flashing alpha red, pounding into Kuroko’s ass as if it was what he was put on this earth to do. 

 

// 

 

This is it, Aomine thinks, this is his best idea to date. 

 

He’s hiding in Akashi’s closet in his cabin, this way, Aomine’s sure he’ll get  _ something  _ other than Akashi fucking the living daylight out of Kuroko. 

 

_ Right?  _

 

Wrong. 

 

“Eat me out, Akashi, make me cum,” Kuroko arches his back, sticking out his bare ass towards Akashi. 

 

Akashi spanks his cunt, “You're so  _ wet _ , Tetsuya.” 

//

 

Aomine sits alone on the floor of the storage room of the ship, nursing a bottle of vintage cognac, wondering why god lets him suffer like this. 

 

// 

 

Sometimes, Akashi disappears for days and weeks on end. No one questions him, no one asks him where it is that he goes, they’ll just stop by Rakuzan’s port every once in awhile to drop off Akashi and then come back in a month to pick him back up. 

 

No one says a word about it. Such are the mysteries of Akashi Motherfucking Seijuro. But Aomine knows, deep down in his gut, that Akashi is hiding  _ something _ . It leaves him unable to sleep at night. 

 

This time, when they stop by Rakuzan’s port, Akashi whispers a goodbye to Kuroko and leaves without another word. 

 

At times like this Midorima assumes the position of Captain, telling them where to go and what to do. 

 

Aomine wonders how Kuroko will fare without Akashi for a month. 

 

// 

 

It's been two weeks and Kuroko has been shadowing Midorima like a herpes sore that just won’t go away. 

 

And Midorima, being Midorima, awkwardly blushes, moves around like he doesn’t know what to do with his limbs and sometimes, because omegas crave physical contact, he’ll awkwardly stiffly pat Kuroko on his head, like he doesn’t quite know how to move his hand. 

 

And Aomine, being Aomine, finds it all to be absolutely fucking hilarious. He spends most of his day laughing at Midorima’s awkwardness rather than doing work. 

 

Aomine eventually feels sorry for the boy and approaches him one day, in baby steps, like he’s trying not to startle a flighty animal. 

 

“Yo kid, you play poker?” Aomine wants to hit himself, that was not subtle or gentle in any way, form, or fashion. 

 

To his surprise, Kuroko nods his head yes, watches him dead in the eyes, “Do you have cards?” 

 

// 

 

Aomine leans back in his chair dumbfounded. 

 

If they were playing for money he’d be broke. 

 

Kuroko sits at the opposite end of the table, his face is blank but Aomine can  _ feel _ the smugness radiating from him. 

 

Aomine wants to laugh at his own stupidity. 

 

// 

 

They bond quickly, Kuroko honestly feels like a brother he never had and eventually Kuroko stops clinging to Midorima and starts clinging to Aomine. 

 

Aomine doesn’t mind it, Kuroko’s skin is soft, and he always smells good, even with a hit of Akashi’s scent wafting from him, it's bearable. 

 

Though things don’t look so well on Akashi’s side. 

It’s been three months and Akashi still hasn’t returned. 

 

Midorima’s run out of nails to bite from his worrying and a scowl is now permanently etched onto his face. 

 

“Kuroko’s fiance is the king of Teiko, no one knows Akashi is the captain of this ship, so there isn’t a bounty on his head or a warrant for his arrest, though I worry something may have occurred on the mainland,” Midorima frowns at the floor as if he were to frown hard enough Akashi would magically pop out of it and go back to molesting the fucking king of Teiko’s not-a-virgin-again-thanks-to-akashi fiance. 

 

// 

 

Its way-too-early-for-this-bullshit o'clock in the morning when Aomine’s woken up by booming cannon noise. 

 

He rushes up to the deck with the rest of the crew to see exactly what the fuck is going on when he sees that they’re absolutely fucking  _ surrounded _ by Rakuzan military ships. 

 

They put up a fight, of course they do, but more than half of the crew gets brutally slaughtered, there's not a chance for them, there’s more than 100 men all from Teiko and only ten of the crew members left. 

 

Midorima, as the acting captain, tells them to lower their swords and they surrender. 

 

// 

 

The normal, run of the mill punishment for piracy is death, and that’s what all of the crew members get, except for Aomine, who is summoned to the king’s throne room. 

 

In this moment, Aomine hates Akashi with a burning passion. They probably think that Aomine is the one who took Kuroko’s virginity. He’s already conjuring up the countless ways he’s going to be tortured before being given a slow and painful death. 

 

When Aomine enters the courtroom the first thing he sees is Midorima wearing the clothes of a noble and a pin to mark that he’s the king’s first hand advisor. 

 

He feels a blinding rage wash over him, of course Midorima would be the one to betray them, because who else would, he’s always been the biggest of several sticks up Aomine’s ass. 

 

And then he sees Kuroko, beautiful Kuroko, with a tiny little crown on his fluffy hair, worrying his lips, looking directly at Aomine.. 

 

And then,  _ and then _ , Aomine has to resist the urge to not take his eyeballs out of their sockets, clean them and put them back in, there is  _ no way in hell _ that this can be _ real _ . 

 

Because sitting erect and proud on the throne, with a heavy crown atop his head, looking like the absolute prick he is on the inside, is Akashi Motherfucking Seijuro. 

 

// 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> cOMMMMMENTSS, KUDOS AND EVERYTHING ELSE ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED UWU 
> 
> in other news, if you get that Worldwidehandsome ref ur trash just like me, :^) welcome to the filth we're family now. 
> 
> in other news, cypher pt 4 and nicki m snatched my wig so hard i had to go to mars to retrieve it


End file.
